


Temperature Rising

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: DJL Park Prompt, DJL The Room Heats Up Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: "Patrick stares across the store at his fiance. David’s eyes meet his and Patrick feels the temperature in the room inch even higher."





	Temperature Rising

**Author's Note:**

> "If everyone else jumped off a bridge, would you jump too?" Apparently the answer is yes, yes I would. 
> 
> Thanks to Dan Levy for the prompt: “I love that fanfiction is never like, ‘Two people go to the park and have a nice chat.’ It’s always, ‘They are staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up.’ Anyway…”

Patrick stares across the store at his fiance. David’s eyes meet his and Patrick feels the temperature in the room inch even higher. 

“What if we opened the door?” The tone of David’s voice is more suited to a small child who has been told it’s time to go home from the playground.

“Then the bugs get in and yesterday you said you’d rather die of heat exhaustion than risk a visit from an errant moth.” Dying from heat exhaustion feels like a real possibility. Schitt’s Creek has been in the middle of an epic heat wave for the past two weeks and with no air conditioning, the store heats up as soon as the sun hits the front windows.

“Well, what if you went to the cafe and bought us ice cream?”

“What if you took off that sweater?” David is wearing a fuzzy sweater that reminds Patrick of the pelt of a dead Muppet. If Muppets came in black and white. Under normal conditions, Patrick loves the soft snuggly feeling of it, but David must be sweltering. At least it’s a better choice than the neoprene sweatshirt he wore yesterday. 

“You can’t ask me to sacrifice fashion just because of the weather.” David tugs at the neckline of the sweater and a bead of sweat runs down his face. “What if we closed early?”

He hates to indulge David’s request to close early too often, he knows if he allows it their opening hours would gradually contract until they were only open for two hours every second day. Still, it’s been slow this week. Most of their customers are staying inside in the air conditioning or at the very least outside in the shade.

“How about a compromise?” David makes a face but he comes over to Patrick when he holds out his hand. David’s hand is sweaty and uncomfortably warm, but Patrick gets the same thrill in his stomach that he always does. “Let’s sit across the street in the shade where we can see any customers who come.”

“And we get to have ice cream.”

“Okay. And ice cream.” With a smile, he tugs on David’s hand and opens the door, gesturing to the bench across the street. “C’mon David, let’s go sit in the park and have a nice chat.”


End file.
